Logo Variations - Michael Shires Pictures
This wiki were now discontinued. Go to the reuploaded page of CLG Unlimited Wiki: https://closing-logos-unlimited.fandom.com Totally Spies! The Movie (1989) After the flash of light revealing the "Michael Shires" text, the background turns into a ocean night. Atomic Betty and the Galactic Guardians (1996) The 1980 fanfare is out-of-sync. The logo's background is duke blue, the castle and the word "PICTURES" are cornflower blue, the words "Michael Shires" are barely transparent and in a lighter shade of violet, and the flash that draws the curved line is in a lighter shade of sky blue. Super Hedgehog (1996) The opening theme starts over it. The castle, the curved line, & "PICTURES" are deep sky blue. Also, the flash that draws the line is slim and a little darkened and "Michael Shires" are alice blue, The opening theme continues into the Carnival Pictures opening logo. Fun is Infinite (1996) The background is in Egyptian blue, the castle & "PICTURES" are in a darker shade of azure, and the curved line is in a darker shade of lavender blush, the 1980 fanfare is out-of-sync. Giants Eating Children: The Movie (1996) The background is in duke blue, the castle & "PICTURES" are cornflower blue, "Michael Shires" are barely transparent and in a lighter shade of violet, and the curved line is in a lighter shade of sky blue. When the music ends, a bite mark is seen, along with a munching noise. We then hear Scotty doing his trademark laugh, and the fade out to the black. Captain Flamingo (1997) The opening theme starts over it. Exactly like on Atomic Betty and the Galactic Guardians, The logo's background is duke blue, the castle and the word "PICTURES" are cornflower blue, the words "Michael Shires" are barely transparent and in a lighter shade of violet, and the flash that draws the curved line is in a lighter shade of sky blue. Ecco the Dolphin (1997) Exactly like on Super Hedgehog, The castle, the curved line, & "PICTURES" are deep sky blue. Also, the flash that draws the line is slim and a little darkened and "Michael Shires" are alice blue. Bonzana Bros. (1997) The opening theme starts over it. Exactly like on The Whales' Song and Paul & Company, It is tinted in Brandeis blue, "Michael Shires" are light blue, and the background is ultramarine. Also, the curved line is a little transparent and doesn't glow a little, The opening theme continues into the Old Iron Productions opening logo. Julia and the Famous Stars (1997) The 1980 fanfare is out-of-sync. Exactly like on Giants Eating Children: The Movie, The background is in duke blue, the castle & "PICTURES" are cornflower blue, "Michael Shires" are barely transparent and in a lighter shade of violet, and the curved line is in a lighter shade of sky blue. Nights into Dreams (1997) The logo's music is re-orchestrated. Also, it is tinted in Columbia blue, the background is Yale blue, and the curved line is in light yellow. Artists Asia (1997) The 1980 fanfare is reorchestrated, the flash that draws the curved line is pure white, the castle and the word "PICTURES" are blue-grey, and the background is a little lighter shade of Prussian blue. Holly (2019) Two versions of the logo are used. First, we see the 2006 logo with the shortened 2011 fanfare. Then, we see the 2011 logo in black and white and at normal speed. The film's opening song is heard. Category:Logos Category:Production Logos